Haunted Mansion
Haunted Mansion is a limited time only city that occurred in October 2014. Haunted Mansion lasts for seven days. Lore A row of jack-o-lanterns--carved with faces of agony--cast off soft, orange candlelight--the only light against the darkness. The sharp, piercing howl of some perturbed beast shatters the silent night. You pas through a farm, through the pumpkin fields, towards the ancient house on the hill. A shadow falls across your face, sending a shiver of terror down your spine. But it's okay...it's only the scarecrow. A few steps further. You're almost there. There's no turning back now. And so you don't see the scythe-wielding Scarecrow slowly turn, slowly face you...and smile. The Haunted Mansion is here, and Camelot's Merlin has issued a challenge for those heroes brave enough to face the night of horror. Enter the Haunted Mansion and take on the Scarecrow and other creatures. The heroes who prove the most courageous and bring back the most Tombstones will be handsomely rewareded... Equip the following cards to help in crease Tombstones findings while exploring the Haunted Mansion: *Headless Horseman: 5 Bonus Tombstones *Khafra: 5 Bonus Tombstones *Pumpkin Skeleton: 5 Bonus Tombstones *Khufu: 1 Bonus Tombstone *Gaznar Soulripper: 1 Bonus Tombstone (+12 on 4x) *Dream Eater: 1 Bonus Tombstone *Tomb Reaver: 1 Bonus Tombstone Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses! *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Take on Scarecrow in the Scream Factory for a chance to ear his allegiance! The more times you defeat him, the greater the chance of acquiring him! But be careful, for he can strike a nasty blow! Haunted Mansion Battles Upon entering Haunted Mansion you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of Scarecrow. Only in Hard, you have a chance to win a Scarecrow boss card. *Hard requires 30 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 3 artwork for Scarecrow *Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. 'Loot' 'Exploring Loot' 'Hard (Scream Factory)' Cost: -30 Stamina *+30 XP and +50 Gold *1x, 3x, 6x Tombstones *1x Summon Stone *Zombie Donkey *Pestilence *Famine *Max Level Trahern *Level 40 Modron (not Max level ... Max level of Modron is 50) 'Easy (Trick or Treat)' Cost: -10 Stamina *+10 XP and +100 Gold * +30 Stamina * +30 Mana * 1x Stamina Potion * 1x Mana Potion *+1000 Gold *1x Tombstone *1x Arena Ticket * 1x Summon Stone *Brown Donkey * Grey Mule *Max Level Deathcap *Level 20 Blood Briar (not Max level) * Level 20 Doomweaver (not Max level) 'Boss Loot' *Scarecrow (rare) *Black Knight *Father Maleficent *Golden Arse * Grey Mule * Various 3 Star Cards (level 1) Rank Awards Reward Ladder *100 - 1x Summon Stone *500 - 1x Summon Stone *1000 - 2x Stamina Potions *2500 - 2x Stamina Potions *5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stone * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 8x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Mana Potions * 200000 - 1x Scarecrow * ... * 500000 - 1x Summon Stone * ... Possible Chest Rewards # Scarecrow # Death # War # Karn # Balzathor # Gaznar Soulripper # Night Rider # Black Knight # Necros the Grim # Father Maleficent Category:Events